


Detroit: Become Drabble

by heartbroken_girl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbroken_girl/pseuds/heartbroken_girl
Summary: a collection of short DBH one-offs, centered around Hank/Connor and Reed/RK900. Some are alternate universes, some are not, all are (hopefully) hilarious. What antics will the boys get up to next?





	1. Glacial

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. I thought I'd never be here, writing fics about a game I hate, from a creator I despise. Life comes at you fast.

Blue eyes.  
No, gray.  
Some pale in-between, but however you look at it, ice is what you get. Unforgiving. Shifting like glacial shelves, and every bit as dangerous. They land, like icicles snapping and falling from a high shelf, directly onto Gavin. He shivers, shoulders hiking up to his ears, and convinces himself it’s merely the February chill. 

Glacial eyes meet hazel green. Their sharp focus makes something coil deep inside him and he finds excitement rather than apprehension. The android’s eyes drag across his body lazily, and Gavin is reminded of blessed cold in summer heat, the clink of ice cubes in lemonade. Refreshing, revitalizing. 

An ice chip sliding from sternum to navel.

He forgets the rain, or the marshy crime scene, or the body in the mud.

His name is Niles, Gavin finds out later.


	2. Carpark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed gets head from Better Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the summary says.

Niles is really good at giving head.

Like, stupid good. Knee-shaking, earth-shattering, fall-in-love-on-the-first-date kind of good. 

A full body tremor leaves Gavin panting in the driver’s seat, hands above his head, knuckle-white death grip on the headrest. His eyes screw close, and he moans. 

Fuck. Fuuuuck. 

It ends too fucking soon. His own fault, really, but his ego keeps him from admitting it. His hiked-up tee reveals his sweaty belly heaving up and down as he gulps stale air, a fish drowning. Gavin looks down and finds Niles root-deep on his cock, the sight so fucking beautiful it punches another moan from his raw throat. Jesus fuck, those eyes. 

Niles slides off with more grace than someone deep throating a cock should have and is on top of Gavin in the next motion, sitting on his lap like he owns the damn place (and he does, he fucking does). The android leans the back rest as far as it will go and pinches Gavin’s mouth open, then— 

His own spend is fed back to him, and Gavin sputters at the taste. Niles pushes more in as he licks into Gavin’s mouth, moaning his own pleasure into it. All Gavin can do is sit back and let this play out. If he were honest with himself, and he often isn’t, he’d place this among the top ten hottest shit he’s ever done. 

By the time Niles breaks the kiss, a pink tongue flicking out to lick wet lips, Gavin is chasing him for more, whining high for anything Niles is willing to give. 

“Next time,” Niles starts, a dangerous sort of lilt to his voice that does shit to Gavin’s cock, “a warning before you come.” Niles' slim fingers lift to Gavin’s lips, catching dribble from one corner with his thumb and placing it into Gavin’s open mouth. Obediently, he takes the digit in and cleans it, moans around it, grateful and satiated and craving all in one action. 

“You lasted longer that time,” Niles says as they drive to his apartment. Frankly speaking, Gavin should get a medal for not slamming the brakes and ramming them sidelong into a tree, ending their lives and this conversation right the fuck here and now. “Still a fair way below the national average for a male of your size and age,” he continues, unperturbed by Gavin’s sneer. “We can work on that.”

Before Gavin gets the chance to curse the dickwad out of his moving vehicle, Niles stomps all over his thoughts like he will his dick later that night, and the week after that, and three more times in his own home. “With more sex, of course.”


	3. Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 makes a confession. Connor is very uncomfortable.

“So, you like hitting him?”

“...yes.”

“And he likes it, when you hit him?”

“I believe so, yes. Scans reveal a sexual response to the actions.”

“Well, then why stop? If you’re both into it, no reason to not continue,” chimes one Connor RK800, the double negatives present in his speech module recently almost certainly picked up from Lt. Hank Anderson, or the movies he forces Connor to watch. 

“He doesn’t force me to do anything.” Connor is an open book, and eagerly fills the blanks in Niles’ understanding of humans, of deviancy. “I like spending time with Hank.” First name basis, notes Niles, storing that information for later. “I don’t know, there’s something soothing about it.”

Niles watches Connor’s casual shrug. Connor is adapting to deviancy more readily than himself, but even amongst others the RK800 and 900 models are… different. Deviancy does not come easily to either of them. So, they help one another where they can. 

“I don’t understand my attraction for Gavin Reed,” Niles states, brows pinching inward a little.

“You know, I don’t get it either.” Connor fills up Lt. Anderson’s mug in the break room while they chat, steam billowing up from the warm brew. “Officer Reed doesn’t like androids much, and especially despises me for… well, kicking his ass in the evidence locker.” There’s a smirk to his tone. And on his lips. 

“He probably liked it.”

Niles' deadpan has the desired effect. Connor visibly jerks, face twisting in distaste. He maneuvers the subject away from himself.

“Does he know?” 

Blue eyes shift left, and he switches to their internal communications channel. 

‘I believe so.’

‘Oh?’

‘I fellated him in a squad car.’

‘Oh.’

Connor looks right, eyes idly scanning the bullpen for points of interest. Avoiding eye contact. Fidgeting his empty hand. He brings the mug to his lips and almost takes a sip but catches himself at the last moment and refrains. 

‘I’m making you uncomfortable,’ a causal observation. He stands exactly two and three quarter inches above Connor’s height, an advantage he finds pleasant. 

‘No,’ Connor is quick to deny, but sighs aloud and slouches over to the standing table, setting the mug down first and lacing his fingers on the surface second. Niles moves to stand across from him, arms folded at his back like usual.

“I’m not uncomfortable,” he voices, “I’m just thinking… It’s just that, well…” brown eyes track movement to his right. Blue eyes follow. Lt. Anderson sits at his desk, bent over case files and grumbling about the game last night. 

‘I see,’ Niles continues on their internal systems, a smirk twitching the corner of his lips, ‘you desire sexual intercourse with Lt. Hank Anderson.’ 

Connor’s reaction sets off a ping, and his HUD alerts him of an outcome successfully reached, flooding his systems with artificial endorphins, a positive feedback loop. A holdover from the old days, when they were built to accomplish tasks and nothing more. 

‘Oh my god,’ Connor rubs at his eyes. Niles tilts his head at his expressions and mannerism, so very human. ‘Did you have to say it like that?’

‘Is it not the truth?’ Niles counters placidly, a single perfect eyebrow lifting skeptically. 

A sigh. Connor touches his fingers together in an endless wave. He’s pouting. 

‘How did you bang Reed before I could do the same with Hank?’ 

Niles comes around the table and nudges Connor playfully with his elbow. “I’m better than you, remember?” Niles’ grin is positively shit-eating, or so he hopes.

Connor flattens his entire palm on Niles’ face and shoves it. “Go back to Cyberlife, you’re super fucked.”


End file.
